Apariencias Vividas
by Hyna Hyuga
Summary: Hinata Hyuga, una chica de 20 años casada con un gran empresario Naruto Uzumaki conoce a Sasuke Uchiha, un hombre el cual cambiara su vida.
1. Chapter 1

_**Apariencias Vividas**_

_Chapter 1_

Hinata Hyuga, una chica de 20 años es una joven que le tiene amor a todo, ya sea malo o bueno, siempre le busca el lado positivo a las cosas; su inocencia es su mayor atractivo. Posee una relación un tanto inestable con un gran ejecutivo, Naruto Uzumaki es extrovertido, para todo le tiene una sonrisa, aunque muchos no comprendan el humor de este personaje, aun asi lo quieren. Están casados desde hace ya tres años, estuvieron de novios desde los 14 años, ambos pensaron que ya era tiempo de pasar su relación al siguiente nivel, y fue cuando el uzumaki se lleno de valor y le pidió la mano a la hyuga.

Una mañana normal en la mansión uzumaki/hyuga, hinata se encuentra en la cocina preparando el desayuno a su esposo.

\- Buenos día amor, que hay para desayunar? - Pregunta naruto con una gran sonrisa muy característica de el.

\- Oh! Buenos días naruto-kun. Como dormiste? - le da un beso y lo invita a sentarse.

\- Muy bien cielo. Bueno, se me hace un poco tarde vamos a desayunar para que yo me pueda ir a trabajar hina-chan

Hinata ordena la comida en la mesa, y luego de unos cuantos segundos, naruto se devora todo lo que ve.

\- ahh. Esta vez te luciste hina-chan, te quedo delicioso. Bueno, ahora si me voy. Nos vemos mas tarde cielo - le da un beso a hinata y luego se va.

Luego que naruto se va, hinata queda viendo el desastr que su ahora esposo acaba de hacer.

\- oh por kami, mira este desorden. Bueno, empieza la rutina del día a día - Dice hinata y sale a buscar las cosas para poder limpiar el comedor.

…

_Mas tarde ese día. _

Hinata salió a reunirse con su mejor amiga Ino Yamanaka. Una rubia tan orgulloso como nadie.

\- Hinata, hinata - Gritaba Ino haciendo su escándalo habitual.

\- oh, hola Ino, como estas? - saluda sonriéndole de lado.

\- bien, bien, no me quejo. Bueno, que empiece nuestro mejor día. Dice la Yamanaka y se lleva a Hinata a rastras.

_En la corporación Uzumaki C.A._

\- buen dia jefe, llega temprano este día – saluda una joven de cabellos rosados al siempre hiperactivo naruto.

\- estee… emm… si, bueno emm… la puntualidad es mi fuerte.

\- en serio? ¬.¬ no me diga jefesito.

\- ok, ok, ok… me atrapaste. Quería verte y… estee… darte esto… - le extiende un pequeño presente a la haruno.

\- ahm… para mi? Ok, gracias – lo acepta y observa su contenido. Un pequeño anillo se encontraba en la cajita. Sakura se sintió extrañada con ese presente tan inusual.

\- si sakura-chan, es un pequeño presente para compensar los años que has tenido que soportarme.

\- oh naruto, gracias mi amor – le da un profundo beso.

\- es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti mi princesa.

Mientras tanto en un pequeño cubículo se encuentra Temari Sabaku-no tomando nota de todo lo que observaba.

\- esa igualada, siempre yendo por el camino fácil. Mira que ponerse en bandeja de plata para el jefe, para asi ser una de las mas respetadas de la corporación. Un momento… es que acaso el jefe no es casado? Mmm… me imagino que si… - dice temari muy pensativa.

_En el centro comercial._

Se encuentran hinata e ino en un salón de belleza, todo por la insistencia de la yamanaka.

\- hina-chan, te sigo diciendo que te dejes de hacer la inocente amiga. Tu bien sabes que ese uzumaki no es un santo. Te apuesto que en este momento debe andar revolcándose con esa igualada peli rosa.

\- ino-chan, yo confio en mi marido y se que el jamás me faltaría el respeto asi. Se que quieres ayudarme, pero no puedes hacerme cambiar de opinión con respecto a naruto. Te recuerdo que tenemos 6 años conociéndonos.

\- si, si, si… lo que tu digas, pero un dia recordaras estas palabras…

\- como digas ino-chan – le dice hinata a la rubia.

Saliendo del salón de belleza van rumbo a las tiendas a comprar ropa, pero sucede que en camino hinata, por andar distraída discutiendo con su platina amiga choca con alguien y antes de que toque el piso ese alguien se ocupa de agarrarla por la cintura para que asi no cayera. La yamanaka al ver esta escena se transformo radicalmente observando a ese alguien o mejor dicho a ese hombre tan apuesto como ella ya lo estaba llamando.

\- te encuentras bien? - Pregunta el desconocido a hinata.

\- ahmm… estee… yoo… s-si, estoy b-bien. Gracias.

\- no te preocupes. Soy Sasuke Uchiha.

\- minombreesInoYamanakaunplacerconocerteeresdemasiadoguapo – hablo rápidamente Ino quedándose sin aire y con corazoncitos en los ojos.

\- Que? – pregunta Sasuke

\- disculpala, cuando se emociona tiende a decir incoherencias. Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga - Dijo la ojiperla.

\- Hyuga? Nos conocemos de alguna parte? – pregunta el azabache

\- no lo creo – murmura hinata al notar la indiferencia de sasuke.

\- oh bueno, me retiro. Un placer conocerlas, espero volver a verlas – dice el azabache en modo de despedida.

\- hina-chan me hiciste quedar mal, eres mala amiga T_T – lloriquea ino por la mala primera impresión que dio.

\- yo? Tu misma lo hiciste. Dijo la ojiperla en modo de burla.

\- como sea! En verdad que era muy guapo - Dice ino nuevamente con ojitos de corazones.

\- s-si, e-eso c-creo – murmura Hinata con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

\- uhm… hina-chan, tartamudeaste. Te gustaa... – dijo la rubia formando un escándalo.

\- ino, por favor. No, soy una mujer casada - Grita hinata callando a Ino.

\- ¬.¬ en serio…! Eso no detiene a naruto.

"como hinata puede seguir confiando en el? Amiga no quiero que salgas herida. Voy a abrirte los ajos para que veas esa realidad en la que estas viviendo y asi dejen de aparentar esa vida que llevan". – pensó ino, buscando la mejor alternativa para que su amiga deje a ese bastardo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Apariencias Vividas**

**Chapter 2**

Hinata llega a su casa muy apresurada porque se le había hecho tarde para hacer la cena. Tomando en cuenta su habilidad para cocinar la cena estuvo lista para cuando su esposo llegase a casa.

\- Que agotamiento, estoy muy cansada. Pasar el día escuchando a Ino hablar sobre Sasuke en verdad que cansa – Dijo Hinata recodando lo ocurrido en el día. – Sasuke Uchiha… - Pensó.

\- Quien es Sasuke Uchiha? – pregunta Naruto asustando a la ojiperla.

\- ahm… e-este… es un amigo de Ino, tu sabes lo escandalosa que es ella cuando me habla de sus nuevas amistades jejeje – dijo un tanto nerviosa.

-ok, y que hay para cenar? – pregunta Naruto tan animado

Pasando el tema a segundo plano, Hinata se enfoca en darle de comer a su marido.

\- aquí tienes cariño. Buen provecho.

\- mmm… gracias cielo – dice el rubio devorando la exquisitez de comida.

-si… y que tal tu día en la oficina amor? Pregunta la ojiperla.

Naruto al escuchar esa pregunta se ahogo con la comida.

\- Naruto, Naruto… estas bien? – dice Hinata al notar la extraña expresión que adopto su esposo.

\- aja, claro hina-chan. Perfectamente. B-bueno, mi día estuvo bastante tedioso, tu sabes mucho papeleo – dice Naruto pensando en su día en la "oficina".

_**Flash Back.**_

_\- es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti mi princesa – dice Naruto y le da un beso profundo a la Haruno._

_\- bueno, mereces una compensación, que tal si buscamos un lugar más privado – le susurra Sakura a Naruto al oído._

_\- sí, creo que es lo mejor - Dice Naruto_

_Sale Sakura primero muy alegre con una sonrisa triunfal, y Naruto para disimular entra a su oficina ordena unos papeles y luego llama a su vicepresidente._

_\- Shikamaru, te necesito en mi oficina. Urgente - Dice Naruto llamando a su mejor amigo._

_\- que problemático. Y ahora que quieres? – le pregunta el Nara con una cara de aburrimiento._

_\- necesito que te quedes a cargo por el resto del día – le pide Naruto a Shikamaru._

_El Nara pone una cara de pocos amigos._

_\- en serio? Y tú a dónde vas? – le cuestiona al rubio._

_\- ahm… yo… b-bueno… - finge un dolor de estomago. – me duele mucho el estomago… no lo soporto… me voy a casa… que dolor tan insoportable… - Naruto observa con disimulo la actitud de Shikamaru esperando que le creyera._

_\- ok, vete ya entonces. Que problemático estar a cargo._

_\- gracias Shikamaru. Adiós….! - Se despide para encontrarse con su amor._

_Ya en el auto de Naruto, la pelirosa lo espera impacientemente a Naruto._

_\- porque se tarda tanto – exclama la Haruno._

_\- aquí estoy mi princesa – le dice el Uzumaki – ahora sí, vamos a buscarte un lugar más privado y con clase – retoma el beso que una vez cortaron dentro de la oficina._

_Naruto lleva a Hinata a un hotel 5 estrellas para continuar con lo que empezaron. Entran al hotel totalmente excitados. Naruto besa apasionadamente a Sakura y viceversa llegan a la habitación, la Haruno lanza al rubio a la cama para empezar a hacerle un baile erótico, mientras que Naruto sentado observa el espectáculo que la pelirosa le está presentando._

_\- oh Sakura-chan – le dice Naruto mientras observa que la Haruno empieza a desvestirse permitiendo que Naruto tenga a la vista la ropa interior de la pelirosa – eso mi reina – Naruto empieza a desvestirse también quedando solo con unos bóxers._

_\- Naruto, hazme tuya por favor – suplicaba la pelirosa._

_\- cuando tú quieras mi cielo – le respondió Naruto._

_**Fin Flash Back.**_

\- cada día mas la oficina se vuelve tediosa – le dice Naruto a Hinata.

\- ok, bueno, hoy tuve un dia muy agotador. Déjame recoger la mesa y luego me iré a acostar sí. Dice Hinata a Naruto que está terminando de comer.

\- está bien hina-chan, iré a bañarme y luego te alcanzo – dice Naruto y luego le da un beso en la mejilla.

Hinata con desanimo empieza a limpiar la mesa, piensa que tal vez lo que le dijo Ino pueda ser verdad. No recuerda haber visto nervioso a Naruto alguna vez desde que se casaron.

\- "Naruto-kun, no quiero creer eso de ti" – piensa Hinata, observa el reloj y ve que son las 9:30 pm un poco tarde pero ella agarra su móvil para hacer una llamada.

El teléfono suena, y después contestan.

-_ aló, buenas noches – _responde la voz al otro lado del auricular.

\- h-hola Temari-san, b-buenas n-noches disculpa si te molesto es H-Hinata Hyuga – dice Hinata un tanto nerviosa.

\- _oh Hinata, como estas? No tranquila. A que se debe tu llamada?_ – dijo Temari con un poco de cansancio.

-b-bueno, m-me preguntaba si quisieras ir a almorzar conmigo mañana? Necesito hablar contigo – contesta Hinata aun indecisa por la decisión que acaba de tomar.

\- _claro, entonces mañana nos vemos para almorzar. Gracias por la invitación Hinata – responde Temari._

\- bueno, hasta mañana y que descanses Temari-san. Buenas noches – dice Hinata para luego cortar a comunicación. – "espero estar haciendo lo correcto" – piensa y luego se va a su cuarto a descansar. Al entrar a su cuarto puede ver a un Naruto ya dormido, lo observa por varios minutos diciéndose internamente que espera que sus sospechas sean falsas, se dedica a acomodar a Naruto para acostarse ella y así lograr descansar por tan agotador día.

…

Mientras tanto Sasuke Uchiha se encuentra en su departamento pensando en esa mujer que tropezó con él en el centro comercial cuando de pronto suena su teléfono.

\- buenas noches, con quien hablo? – pregunta Sasuke cansado.

_\- tan formal eres ahora Sasuke-kun? – dice la persona al otro lado del auricular_

Sasuke al reconocer esa voz tan molesta suspira.

\- que quieres ahora Sakura?

_\- así piensas tratar a tu novia? Que malo eres conmigo._

\- no me interesas Sakura ya te lo he dicho. Es que acaso no ves la hora que es, es un poco tarde para hacer este tipo de llamada – le dice Sasuke ya furioso por la intervención de la pelirosa.

_\- no seas así conmigo._

\- adiós Sakura - Sasuke enojado le corta el teléfono – cuando dejara de decir que soy su novio... – dice el Uchiha.

\- "Hinata Hyuga. De donde te conozco?" piensa el azabache buscándole alguna respuesta a su pregunta.

**Bueno, aquí está la continuación. Sé que no es muy buena pero recién empecé con estas publicaciones, ténganme paciencia jajajaja.**

**Este capítulo me quedo corto, pero es que ando un poco corta de inspiración. Pero claro dejen**** reviews****. Acepto ideas, opiniones etc.… siempre y cuando sean para ir mejorando…. Nos vemos en el próximo…**


End file.
